1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to displaying an on-demand listings guide.
2. Background Art
Known on-demand listings guides are limited in functionality and ease of use. A user must navigate through a number of screens before selecting and ordering the desired content.
One known on-demand process requires performance of a number of selection steps in a number of separate screens. The user may initially be required to select a genre, then select a genre provider, then select a series, then select an episode from the series, before the desired episode can be ordered—each selection being made in a separate screen. The repeated selections and multiple screen navigation is not user-friendly.
One known on-demand process utilizes an electronic program guide (EPG). The
EPG sets aside a preset range of channels having semi-on-demand viewing at predefined time-slots. The user can navigate to the desired channel and time-slot to order the pay-per-view item for viewing at the indicated time. EPGs fail to provide true on-demand capabilities. The shows are not available at all times at the subscriber's demand, as the shows are only available during the preset time-slots. True on-demand viewing allows the subscriber to view shows anytime on-demand, as opposed to only during preset time-slots.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art to provide an on-demand listings guide for use in providing on-demand viewing that is user-friendly and provides true on-demand viewing capabilities.